


endlessly

by buckfxckbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Songfic, james "jamie" barnes, steve calls bucky jamie, stevebucky - Freeform, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckfxckbarnes/pseuds/buckfxckbarnes
Summary: loosely based off the song endlessly by the cab





	endlessly

bucky approached the small corner stop-shop. he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and walked through the threshold, the bell above chiming to signal his entrance. he scanned aisle after aisle for what he was there for. when he finally spotted it, he clicked his tongue and picked out the perfect one. walking to the counter, he placed a quarter down along with the item. the cashier gave him a smile, and bucky returned a nervous one. he just hopes steve will like it. doubts were beginning to clog his mind as he left the store. 

he knows steve’s friends don’t like him, and he also knows steve takes his friends’ opinions into consideration for a lot. he just hopes he goes with his own mind on this. 

his boyfriend’s friends don’t like bucky. he has tattoos covering his left arm, and he always wears those ‘trashy ripped jeans everywhere.’ fuck, bucky knows he’s not perfect, but he loves steve. 

there’s a house sitting on this hill that bucky always sees steve eyeing. he knows the look in the smaller boy’s eye is wanting, but he knows they don’t have the money to afford it, which breaks bucky’s heart. 

the way the house sits, you can see the whole town. you can see the sun set over the hudson perfectly, and bucky knows how badly steve wants to capture that in a painting. 

what bucky didn’t tell steve was that he applied for another, higher paying job along with the two he already works. it hurts bucky to know steve can’t have that house, and he’s willing to do whatever he can to give his boy what he wants. 

bucky walked passed that house every day on his way to and from work, and every day he sees that ‘for sale’ sign. it’s almost like it’s taunting him. he was walking past the house right now, and he glanced down to his hand at what he bought at the corner store. it was just a simple plastic ring. nothing fancy, because he couldn’t afford anything fancy. trust him, he  _ wanted  _ to get steve the most beautiful ring, he just doesn’t have the funds for it. he’s putting all he has into getting him that quaint little house on the hill. 

he hadn’t realized he stopped and was staring at the house until the streetlight to his left flickered on. if he wasn’t home soon steve would start to worry. he inhales, takes one last look at the house, and continues home. 

approaching his shared apartment with steve, he pockets the plastic ring and unlocks the door. steve was swinging the door open before he had the chance, pulling the taller man into a hug. “‘m okay, stevie.” he feels steve’s hands bunch in his jacket. 

“was worried. it was gettin’ dark.” 

“sorry. ‘ll call next time ‘m runnin’ late.” steve let him go, and planted a soft kiss to bucky’s lips. the blond grabbed the brunet’s hand and pulled him into the apartment, bucky closing the door behind him. he toed off his boots and shucked his jacket, hanging it on the rack next to the door. 

he walked into the living room to see steve already curled up in the corner of the couch with a blanket. bucky couldn’t help but smile at the sight. he really couldn’t believe how lucky he was to get steve, to get such a perfect human being, to be his. he became overwhelmed with so much love in that moment. love for steve. love for how stable his life was at the moment. he hadn’t realized tears were falling down his face until steve was walking over to him, a concerned looked twisting his face. his thumbs were wiping the tears off bucky’s face in an instant. 

“jamie, what’s wrong?” bucky smiled at the childhood nickname. 

“nothing. there’s absolutely nothing wrong,” he laughed. steve’s face contorted into confusion. “i’m just- i’m so unbelievably happy right now, and i guess i didn’t know how to react.” he rests his right hand on steve’s cheek. the blond’s eyes go wide, then he smiles. it’s a smile reserved only for the person he loves the most. a smile reserved just for bucky. 

then bucky starts again. “i-i was gonna wait til tomorrow for this, but after seein’ you there ‘ll curled up in y’r star wars blanket, i realized i can’t wait. i can’t.”

“jamie? what’s up?” the concern returned to the boy’s face. 

“i kn’w i’m not perfect, stevie. but i think ‘m perfect for ya. and this - us - it won’t be easy, i know that. but havin’ you, bein’ with you, you make my life so much easier, better. i kn’w your friends don’t really like me, they kinda think ‘m crazy, but ‘m only crazy for you. i need ya, stevie. y’re a miracle in my life. ‘m no angel, ‘m just some crazy kid from brooklyn who’s in love with you.” he gets down on a knee, right there in their living room, and pulls out the twenty-five cent plastic ring. “i kn’w this is a cheap ass ring, but ‘s all i could afford. steven grant rogers, will y’marry me?” 

steve was shocked, covering his mouth with is hands, tears falling down his face. all he could do was nod, then laughed as bucky slid the ring on his finger. it was a blue and red ring, his and steve’s favorite colors. “honestly, jamie, this ‘s the best thing anyone’s ev’r got me. thank you. i love you james buchanan barnes.” he hugged the taller man, adn kissed him hard. bucky couldn’t stop smiling. they pulled away and bucky spoke while their foreheads rested together. 

“got you one more surprise, stevie.” steve looked at him. bucky pulled something out of his pocket. it was a contract for that house on the hill. all it needed was steve’s signature. 

“buck,” steve gasped. “how-when. how did you-” 

“got another job. wanna give ya the life ya deserve, steve.”

“you really worked more for me?”

_ i would work through the sun and the rain until i could afford anything for you, stevie. _

“of course. i love you.” 

“i love you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, make sure to leave kudos and comments!!! i appreciate them all
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this, you can check out my other fics on my profile. thank you again!!


End file.
